


God is a Woman

by TheBansheeQueen



Series: Tales of the Wasteland [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Caesar's Legion, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBansheeQueen/pseuds/TheBansheeQueen
Summary: Missy Fox is a bitter woman who will do anything if it means someone suffers more than her. The legion is the perfect instrument for this spite, however, her personal ideals don't exactly line up with theirs. It doesn't matter. She can pretend. She can play their game for now.After all, women can be anything they want to be-And she's going to be a God





	1. Chapter 1

The dusty and gritty surface of the wasteland dirt made for a foul pillow Missy came to realize as she merged into consciousness. The grime intertwined with her hair and the air left her mouth feeling as dry and filthy as the desert around her. She groaned quietly and pushed herself to a sitting position, her umber orbs settling upon her faithful, and only, companion as he stared at her almost accusingly while she woke. 

She couldn’t blame the cyberdog, she may have overdone it a bit, the empty psycho and med-x syringes surrounding her like some cruel summoning circle, she sighed. It was an accident. She’d been forced to use the chems while invading Mr. House’s home, turns out twenty or so securatons will try to kill you if you skulk into their master's lair with...deadly intentions. She relapsed a little too quickly for her liking, finding the craving for the drugs unbearable as she stumbled back to The Fort. The sharp prick of the needle against her skin was her only relief. 

She’s managed to kill Mr. House anyway. 

The image of his body erupting before her with a few light taps of a button caused her to laugh aloud, Rex tilted his head at her, she looked up at her cyberdog and smiled, 

“Mr. House is dead” she relayed to him as though Rex didn’t already know, “Know what that means? Benny’s ass is mine”

She pushed herself up, stumbling as she did, Rex appeared by her in an instant, acting as a stabliser for her should she fall. She needed to sober up first, the legion didn’t take kindly to addicts. Not that she blamed them for that,  _ she _ didn’t kindly to them either. 

It wasn’t hypocrisy, this wasn’t her fault. At least, that is what Missy Fox recited to herself as she slowly made the long trip back to The Fort. By the time she’d made it, she felt human enough that most of the legionaries wouldn’t treat her any different to how they normally did.

Granted that wasn’t great, being the Legion was partly built upon misogyny, regarding women as slaves and property. A stupid mentality, how many of Caesar's men could stroll into the lucky 38 half high and murder one of the most powerful men alive? Not fucking many. 

Let them have their little delusions and twisted beliefs, Missy would play the helpless girl when she needed too. Even if the Legion made only one person suffer worse than she had suffered she would serve them happily. As she approached Caesar’s tent, she quelled her thoughts and halted Rex with a steady hand before waltzing into the tent. 

Vulpes Inculta looked up to regard her first, Caesar’s gaze following his slower. She could already tell Vulpes was analysing her the second she entered the tent, she could feel his eyes burning against her, and she knew  _ he could see all of it. _ The small, crimson dots collect on her arm in deranged patterns signaling the entrance of a needle, the forced steadiness of her limbs to hide the shakes and tremors, the tired circles hidden beneath a thin layer of makeup below her eyes. 

He saw it.  _ He judged her for it _ . 

“So” Caesar’s tone caught her attention “I believe we were discussing Mr. House last we spoke, has he been dealt with?”

“Mr.House died by your name, my lord” Missy spoke gently, a slight bow in her movements as she relayed their victory. Caesar’s face twitched into a smile if you could call it that. She didn’t care what he was going to say next, her attention shifted to the man in the checkered suit nearby. 

_ Benny.  _

“You are eager for vengeance” Caesar spoke, noticing her shift in attention, “very well. Take your prize. We shall speak after” 

“His weapon” Missy spoke quickly “A pistol I believe, did he have it with him when you found him?”

The son of mars nodded “He did, we confiscated it naturally”

“I’d like to use it to kill him” the redhead requested “It’s the same pistol he shot me in the head with. I’d like to return the favour”

“That didn’t go so well for Benny when he tried that”

“I’m going to do it properly” she allowed herself a smile at the thought, the expression made Caesar huff with amusement. 

“Very well” he gestured to the table holding Benny’s belonging, “you have my blessing”

It was an even nicer pistol up close, silver with swirling engraves. She liked it. Benny looked up at her approach “Hey, babydoll.” he offered the most roguish grin he could manage with his bruised face “thoughts of you are all that’s been keeping me warm through these long cold nights. You showed this pussycat a real good time at the tops”

Ah yes, of course, her luring him up his room to extract information from him would be the first thing to leave his mouth. She was going to use the opportunity to kill him while he slept but- 

Ah shit, when he asked her to hold him- 

It would have been a waste anyway, she would have left herself at a dead end. 

Right, yes. That's why she didn’t kill him.

“Caesar says I get to decide how you die” she states casually ignoring his comment entirely, he smiles somewhat sarcastically,

“Try not to smile at that too much, you’ll break your face” 

“I’m going to make it poetic” she continued “We met with you pointing this gun at my head, we’ll part with me aiming it at yours”

He didn’t look scared as he nodded “One of the better ways to die around here” he watched the gun as she checked it and aimed it at his head, she wouldn’t drag this on any longer than she had to-

“Make it clean, baby” he spoke, shifting his gaze from the gun to her, she offered him an almost soft smile at that, 

“Only for you” she sighed, finger yanking on the trigger, Benny’s pretty head jolting back sharply as his body went limp. Missy looked at him a moment, before shooting his head twice more- just to be safe. 

“A good kill” the guard who’d been watching complimented, Caesar laughed at the comment,

“Better than that idiot deserved”, Missy turned to him and smiled sweetly,

“Thank you” she emptied the gun of its remaining bullets and held the weapon out to the son of mars for him to take. 

“Keep it” he offered “A gift”

“You honor me” she responded almost robotically, _ shit she was tired. _

“Now that that mess is out of the way, let us discuss our next move-”

“Gladly, my lord” she shouldn’t have interrupted, but she could feel her hand beginning to twitch, her eyelids drooping further than she should allow, “But if I could request rest first? I’d like to be able to offer your plan my full attention”

If he was angered by her halting him, he didn’t show it. Instead, the man nodded, he himself suddenly looking tired, “Of course. Evander” he addressed the guard who had spoken earlier, “Find our courier a tent to herself. I’ll need her fully rested for the coming days” 

Evander saluted, “Come, courier” he ordered, she obeyed and followed him from the tent, as she was leaving she could have sworn she heard Caesar cuss suddenly, almost in pain behind her, she ignored it. Reassuring herself she was hearing things, that the instrument for her vengeance was fine, she followed Evander in silence. 

“Our Lord shows you a great honor by allowing you rest here” the taller legendary commented “most of the men don’t have their own tent, let alone a  _ woman _ ” 

Missy held her tongue and resisted the desire to roll her eyes, instead offering the most patronizing smile she could muster “Of course, I am aware of this  _ great _ privilege”

Evander stared at her a moment longer before huffing “I suppose I understand the choice. You are surprisingly efficient for a profligate” 

That was likely the greatest compliment she would get out of this man. Good thing she wasn’t here for his approval. “Thank you”

They came to a small tent slightly away from the rest of the troops, “Here” Evander ordered “Rest” she nodded in response 

“Vale” 

He blinked slightly, delayed in his response, “Vale” he finally offered before marching away leaving Missy to retreat into her tent. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Vulpes eyed the courier critically as she walked into the tent. He enjoyed looking at her, she was rather pretty- for a profligate. Crimson hair kissed by fire to match the fury and spite intertwined into an amalgamation of stark beauty that surprised even him. She painted the same colour across her smirking lips and long nails, she wore the colour red proudly,

The colour of passion, the colour of fury, _ the colour of the legion.  _

_ He remembered her stumbling into Nipton; high and confused. The flames of his army sending a lick of warmth up her rosy skin and an echo of hell reflecting in her umber orbs, they had approached each other without fear or restraint, _

_ He knew she wasn’t a normal profligate, she knew he wouldn’t hurt her- not yet anyway. _

_ “Don’t worry, I won’t have you lashed to a cross like the rest of degenerates. It’s useful you happened by”  _

_ He probably should have, he could tell from her dazed face and dilated pupils, she was an addict. Weak- reliant on chems to make her strong. Still, her lack of self-preservation made him curious- and he did need someone to relay a message for him. _

_ “I want you to witness the fate of the town Nipton, to memorise every detail. And then you move on?” his mouth twitched into a smirk- for a only a short moment, “I want you to teach everyone you meet the lesson that Caesar’s Legion taught here, especially any NCR troops you run across.” _

_ She had looked at him a moment, before pulling herself a little taller and smiling at him- wide and inviting her eyes shimmering with a sick curiosity. She tilts her head, “And what lesson is that?” she looks around, taking in her surroundings- the action made him smirk, _

_ “Where to begin? That they are weak, and we are strong? This much was known already ” his face contorted slightly as he continued, light rage at the sins of Nipton that they were justly punished for “But the depths of their moral sickness, their dissolution? Nipton serves as the perfect object lesson” _

_ “And that lesson is?” _

_ “That Nipton was a wicked place” he spits “debase and corrupt. It served all comers- so long as they paid. Profligates, powder gangers, men of the legion such as myself- its people didn’t care. It was a town of whores.” he holds the word for emphasis, not that he needed to- this woman was clinging to his every word, he was sure of it. _

_ “For a pittance” he continued “the town agreed to lead those they had sheltered into a trap. Only when I sprang it, did they realise that they were caught inside it, too” as he recited in detail the punishment of those he’d captured, the lottery he’d offered to these men of sin, she smiled again, _

_ “I admire the purity of the legions justice” she hummed thoughtfully “the honest...redemption of it” _

_ “There is a stark beauty to it, isn’t there? I’m glad you could appreciate it” _

_ She looked at him fully then, her dazed expression fading slightly making her appear almost sober, and she gave him a look that you might give to a stranger who just gave you directions or lent you a few caps- _

_ “Thank you for the lesson. I shall pass your message forward to the NCR” _

_ “Then I bid you “Vale”, until we meet again”  _

His thoughts dispersed as the object of his musing waltzed into Caesar’s tent, he repressed a sigh- 

She’d been taking chems again. She’d done well to hide it, he almost wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t been so observant. But her dilated pupils, forced steadiness and the light constellation of red on her inner elbow gave her away. Old habits die hard he supposed- he could always ask Antony to do some...work with her. He was good at taming the savage bitches and hounds he bred- would this woman prove much more of a challenge for him?

As he watched her pierce Benny’s head with three precise bullets he realised it would take more than a dog handler to tame her. Perhaps…

Ah yes. That could work- he did enjoy a challenge. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


  
  


Missy perched down upon the bedroll and allowed a sigh, Rex trots in after Evander retreats and takes his place by her side, 

“I’m going to need you to guard the entrance for me, my friend” she hums quietly, reciting one of the slave's words to her from a few weeks prior-

_ “Some of the men have talked about ‘trying you out’” _

She stretched, she didn’t care if they tried when she was awake. She could gut a few bold men quite easily when awake, if she was asleep however? Well, she’d never quite picked up the sleep gutting skill. She hides her slight jump as she heard the tent flap move, grabbing her combat knife from her boot and-

Ah. It was just Vulpes. 

“Mr. Fox” she greeted coly with the most dazzling smile she could muster, he offered her a slightly bemused look, 

“Miss. Fox” he offered in return before his almost playful expression dropped, “you’re high”

She dropped her own smile and glared at him, “It was necessary”

"You know the legion’s laws on addicts and chems. If you wish to remain unlashed to a cross you had best begin to follow them”

She rolled her eyes, resting her head on her hand and pouting at him “Caesar said self-sacrifice is sometimes needed for victory. I don’t mind sacrificing my health to further the legions cause.”

“You know that is not what he meant by that. Do not take our lords words out of context”

“Would you rather I hadn’t taken the chems and failed the mission?” 

“It wouldn’t have mattered. Someone stronger than you would have sent to finish the job- without the reliance of...unsavoury substances” 

“If that were true you would have had Mr.House killed before-” he gave her a look that halted her words, her memory of what he had done to Nipton returning to her. She sighed, wouldn’t die here- to him- over this. “Forgive me, I’m very tired”

His face softened a fraction, “You are undisciplined. The legion will help you fix that” she nodded as he continued “which is why I shall be accompanying you on your next mission”

She blinked, then again before tilting her head “There is really no need-”

“There is plenty of need. If you are to serve the legion you are to do so while working inside our ideals”

“I can do that- I just-”

“You just what?”

“I don’t mix with people long term. Why do you think I travel with a dog? He can’t answer back”

Rex barked in disagreement

“Okay- he can’t  _ talk _ back”

Vulpes watches her a moment, before moving to sit opposite her “Caesar sees great potential in you- I would not see it wasted” 

She bit her lip, worrying it between her teeth- she’d tried with people, she really had- Boone, Arcade, Cass- 

She was just too...bitter? Selfish? Problematic?

She shifted her gaze to Vulpes, she supposed the bitter trait wouldn’t be an issue- he had murdered an entire town upon their meeting, burning some, crucifying others. Who knew what other  _ bitter _ things he’d done before they met. 

She wasn’t stupid, she knew even if she said no he’d just have her shadowed. At least this way she could keep an eye on him- 

“Let me sleep on it” she offers finally, he shrugs

“Very well. We’ll continue this conversation in the morning. Vale”

“Vale”


	3. Chapter 3

Missy’s head hurt less in the morning than she feared it would, her limbs were exhausted and her mouth was dry- but hey, no headache. Looking up and stretching, she eyed Rex who is perched in the entrance of her tent, his tail swishing contently. At the sound of her waking, he looks round before bolting out the tent leaving her alone. 

Missy rolls her eyes, he was probably either finding some poor recruits belongings to relieve himself on or visiting Antony. Or a mixture of both. She herself rose slowly, played with her hair until it looked neat and presentable and grabbed her trusty red lipstick, applying it carefully. She took out her small semi-broken mirror from her bag and gazed at her expression- perfect.

She exited the tent and made her way to where Antony normally lingered with his hounds, not at all surprised when she saw him entertaining Rex with a training dummy, praising the cyberhound almost fondly. She smirked slightly “Should have known I’d find him with you” she greeted as Rex bounded back towards her and circled her legs, Antony made a sound akin to a cackle and moved to Rex to pet his back in praise,

“I can see Lupa’s spirit in him. Almost feels like I’m looking at the tough old bitch myself”

Missy hummed in agreement “Their brains interact well, I was worried using a different brain to fix Rex’s current one would overwhelm him- I’m glad to see I was wrong”

“I’ve called him Lupa by accident a few time, he responses the same” Antony mused “It’s fascinating really, how adaptable hounds are- far more so than most people”

“Yeah, no kidding”

She enjoyed Antony, he often spoke to her like she was one of his dogs- fond yet commanding- and considering how highly he seemed to regard the animal, it was still more pleasant than how most of the other men spoke to her. He shifted his gaze from Rex to regard her, “You’re heading out?”

“Yeah, I’ll be speaking to Caesar soon. Then I’ll be off to carry out whatever task he gives”

“You’re a tough bitch. Whatever our lord orders- I’m sure you’ll be fine”

She smiled at that, “Thanks”

Antony’s gaze suddenly shifted again “Vale, Vulpes Inculta”

Missy repressed a sigh as she heard Vulpes speak “Vale, houndmaster” he stood beside Missy and looked at her pointedly “Did you make up your mind?”

She hummed in mock thought a moment before talking “I suppose you can accompany me, but…”

“But?”

“I make the rules” she commented almost patronizingly “you can comment and criticize all you want- but not in front of other people. We do things my way so long as they work. Does that work for the mighty Vulpes Inculta”

“I am nothing if not adaptable” he nods “Very well, but if you behave consistently outside of the legions ideals- you _will_ be punished for it. Am I understood?”

“Very much so” the ache in her blood and arms, eagar for the stimulation of a needle and it’s contents, desperately disagreed with that agreement. She ignored the twitch for now. “I’ll go see Caesar for my next misson now then”

“No need” Vulpes halted her “I spoke to him on your behalf before I came to find you, we shall discuss the details on the way”

Missy blinked slightly “O-oh. Of course, thank you”

“Gather your belongings, I’ll meet you by the boat to Cottonwood cove”

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  


She did as he asked, gathering her remaining things from her tent and meeting Vulpes by the raft to Cottonwood Cove. They travelled in silence until they were a safe way away from the rest of the legion, only when it was just them and Rex did Vulpes address her, 

“We’re to create an alliance with a tribe known as the “Boomers” or to wipe out their leadership” he stated, Missy blinked slightly and turned her attention to the taller man,

“Does Caesar have a preference on which one of those methods we use?”

“Allies will greatly help our assault on hoover dam”

“Shame, it’ll be quicker to just kill them”

“They are armed and defended, we should not walk in waving our weapons around”

“Obviously I’d wait til I was inside to start waving weapons around”

Vulpes gave a light shrug “The choice is your courier. The dam will fall either way”

She looked up at him through her eyelashes and smiled “You can call me by my name, you know”

“I am aware”

“Are you not going too? I suppose you can call me courier six if you really want. It seems like an unneeded mouthful though”

He turned to her, his eyes currently hidden by the goggles that he wore with that strange dog head, despite not seeing them, she could feel his eyes narrow “Now, now my favourite courier- don’t push your luck”

She smiled again, sensing mock warning “Well, when you get tired of saying courier, Mis or Missy is fine”

There was a falseness in the way he smiled at her then, in such a way that Missy realised he was simply cultivating her affections in order to make their time together easier- to make her more passive. She’d seen it thousands of times in men before- he was going to be sorely disappointed when he found it didn’t work “As you say, _Mis_ ”

A shame. She liked the sound of her name on his tongue.

She turned away from him to check the map on her pipboy, looking at the Boomer’s location and the direction they were headed; there was a small abandoned shack on the way there she’d visited before. Might be housing a radroach or two but it would be good shelter for when the sun began to set. She voiced this to Vulpes and he nodded in agreement, “Very well. We’ll stop there for the evening.”

As the ache in her veins increased again, she was grateful for his compliance and was really hoping he’d let her take the first watch. She forced the pang in her blood down and focused her gaze ahead. She was fine. She could deal with this. A few more hours and she would find release.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

_ The bunker beneath The Fort was warm, the air heavy with the buzz of machines. Rows and rows of bots of all types- securitrons to sentry bots lined like toys on a shelf behind the thick glass. The revelation that Missy was surrounded by thousands of robots that could descend upon her at any moment made her feel incredibly small. The cold surface of the platinum chip in her left hand was grounding.  _

_ Caesar wanted this place destroyed. These spare cards removed from Mr. Houses deck. She didn’t blame him, a single person could conquer the entire Mojave with this metallic army. Missy moved quickly and quietly using her small size to her advantage, she was a quick target and most of the robots acting as guards were too heavy and hard to maneuver into a position where they could aim at her. _

_ Metal clanged against metal as her troubles fell before her, only halting her onslaught when she came to the first generator room.  She paused to catch her breath and jab herself with a stimpack, one of those turrets had managed to gaze her. Fetching a frag grenade from her pouch she looked back to where she knew an army that no man should have slept- waiting for a tyrant to awaken them. _

_ Sluggish from the stimpack, she turned carefully back towards the generator, _

_ An army that could conquer the Mojave. _

_ She wrapped her fingers around the pin- _

Missy felt her eyes flutter open, her surroundings unfamiliar and dim. She pushed herself up and looked around, Rex was guarding the door loyally, not even looking around at the sound of her waking. Vulpes was asleep near her, he looked younger while he slept, his shoulder relaxed and his face untainted by his usual critical expression.

It was easy to forget from the way he acted that he was brought into the legion as a child and as such was likely no older than thirty currently. She shrugged off the thought as she pushed herself up fully. Vulpes had declined her request to take first watch.

_ “Rex normally guards you when you sleep, correct?” he’d asked “Then he can take first watch and we can both sleep. I want to move out at first light- no setbacks” _

The expression on his face made her decide against arguing with him, he was testing her- daring her to go against him. She rolled her eyes at his sleeping body and held her middle finger up at him, “Get bent” she grumbled as loud as she dared before grabbing her bag and slipping outside the small shack.

  
  


* * *

  
The sound of the door shutting knocked Vulpes out of his light slumber. He listened carefully- for the moment unmoving, the lack of even breath indicated that Missy was no longer in the shack with him, that she had gone outside alone. To do what exactly? Oh, he had a pretty good idea what she’d gone to do. He decided the fact that she’d taken her bag with her confirmed that.

In hindsight he should have searched it for chems while she slept- but then again, what better way to test an addict truly and fairly than to hold the item of their desperation right in front of them- daring them to reach for it.

He stood after another moment. He moved towards the door after another. He elected that he would catch her in the process- then teach the woman an important lesson on obedience within the legion. The mark of Caesar that hung safely around her neck protected her from most of the more...brutal means of education- but not all of them.

That would be enough to teach his lesson.

The air was humid and the lands quiet, save from the occasional gunshot echoing across the horizon, he rounded the corner only to slam straight into the courier causing her to curse loudly, “fucking hell, Vulpes.” she breathed placing a hand on her chest “what the fuck, do you normally sneak out and follow people going for a piss?”

He blinked then narrowed his eyes, was that what she was doing? He lurched forward, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him so he could inspect the inside of her elbows. There were no new pinpricks indicating the entrance of a needle, nor had the previous ones been reopened. He shifted his gaze to her confused expression,

“Apologies, both you and your bag were missing. I thought you’d tried to run”

She gave a light laugh “And leave Rex? Not likely”

He paused a moment “What were you using your bag for? You could have left it”

“I didn’t take it because I was worried you’d look in it if that's what you’re thinking” it wasn’t the whole reason but close enough. During his thoughts, he noticed the courier blush “You don’t really want to know”

“I do”

Her blush darkened “I am a lady, Vulpes. I’m flowering, I need to make sure I don’t make a mess”

Oh. OOh.

“Forgive me, I didn’t realise”

His apology clearly surprised her but she smiled nonetheless “It’s fine, I forget you legion boys don’t work with women very often, I should have expected that kind of thing to slip your mind” she looked at where his hand was still attached to her wrist “Soo, if I may have my arm back?”

He too looked at where their limbs conjoined, instead of letting go he slides his hand up her arm, careful to purposely touch her skin as he went, before pushing some of her hair behind her ear “You should tie your hair up, it’s highly impractical as it is currently.”

Her blush returned- seeming more real and less forced than it had a moment ago “What, you don’t like my hair?”

“I do. But that won’t protect you from someone grabbing it” it was true, he very much did like her long crimson locks- but he’d like it a lot less if he had to rescue her because of it. She smiled widely at him,

“I appreciate the concern but I prefer it down. If I get into trouble because of it, you have my blessing to say I told you so”

“That won’t mean much if you’re a corpse”

She shrugged, looking over the landscape to see the sun hovering just below the horizon. “We should get moving”

He nodded in agreement, subtly checking the back of her arms for needle marks as she walked past him to collect Rex. She seemed clean for now, perhaps the dazed expression and wide eyes were just her natural face. He’d keep watching and find out soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5

“The Boomers enclave should be just up this road” Missy smiled patiently “We’re almost there now”

“Have you decided on the approach you wish us to take?” Vulpes inquired,

“I think I want to talk to them first, see what kind of people they have- if they’re worth the effort”

“A wise choice, we wouldn’t want to waste time on-”

“I wouldn’t go any farther if I was you”

Vulpes’ face visibly twitched at the interruption, it made Missy huff in amusement and turn to look at the source of the interruption. A dark man with a weathered face stood before them, arms crossed casually; evidently, he didn’t know who Missy’s traveling companion was.

“Up ‘ere’s Nellis. Home to the Boomer tribe. They’ll fire upon you with heavy artillery the second you’re in view”

Missy blinked at him before narrowing her eyes at Vulpes, as far as reasons not to go any farther went; this was a pretty damn good one. “You didn’t think to have this place scouted before trailing us out here?”

Vulpes gave her an equally withering stare, “I did. I was getting to that part before I was interrupted” his glare although primarily hidden by his goggles seemed to shift to the man. Missy half expected to see holes burn through the shades.

The man held up his hands in mock surrender “Sorry, sorry. Not many folks know the dangers, thought it safer to warn you-” he paused “say, you think you can get past the barrage?”

“We shall or die trying”

“Wells then” the man grinned “hows about a bet. 400 caps says you can’t make it through the artillery and back”

Missy quirked her brow “You’re just carrying 400 caps on you?”

“Never know when a promising bet might appear” he winked for emphasis,

“I see”

Her dagger was out of her belt quick, making a quick, clean line across the stranger's throat. He dropped to the floor, his smug expression holding a moment longer before it twisted into a surprised gurgle and he stilled. Missy moved to his pockets, pulling out a bag of caps from each,

“What do you know. An honest man” she comments casually before storing the caps away for herself, Vulpes huffed

“Hardly, he probably would have taken your caps and ran before you could have made it back to him.”

“Perhaps” she stood to address her companion, “so our way across?”

“Behind the houses then a break for the fence. Once we get close enough they’ll stop firing for fear of hitting their own”

Missy nodded in understanding, “You wanna’ volunteer to go first?”

“Pardon?”

“Well if we go one at a time, if one of us fails the other can try after”

“I disagree. If we go together and then split up, the artillery will have to focus more targets.”

The redhead puffed out her cheeks, she didn’t really feel like risking her life today. Her plan if Vulpes failed was just to call it a day and return to Caesar with the knowledge the Boomers had killed the greatest of his frumentarii and let vengeance do the rest. Vulpes senses her apprehension, “If you wish to wait until you have completely sobered up we can camp here a day or two” the comment made Missy visibly twitch,

“I’m not high asshole” she snapped, she grits her teeth slightly “I’m fine let's just get this over with.”

“As you wish.”

As Vulpes relayed which direction he would travel and then the way she would counter Missy wondered if her small and skinny frame would be enough to survive this. She was fast and nimble; no doubt about it, but if one of the shells got to close her limbs were far more fragile than his. Then it would be game over. As Vulpes finished, she ordered Rex to stay. No point in risking his life too.

“On my mark”

 

…….

 

“Go”

Vulpes was faster than she expected him to be, not quite at her speed but not far behind for a man in a skirt. She forced her eyes off him and made her way down her own assigned path; here came the first shell; the eyesight and reaction time of the Boomers spoke volumes about why Caesar wanted their aid in battle.

She hopped the wall and ducked, the shell landing a short ways behind her raining her with dirt and debris. No time to rest, here came the next one. This one was more on the mark- less panicked. She leaped behind another building, the blast being so close it knocked her forward a couple of feet, the adrenaline helped her ignore the pain that came with it. She kept moving.

_ Fence. Get to the fence. _

She listened to her screaming cognition. Fuck it- just run. The spray of shrapnel chasing her down nearly knocked her over again, however, her stubborn refusal to die kept her on her feet.

_ Fence. Fence. Fence _

She mentally chanted as hell chased her down like a pack of hounds, the heat licking and biting at her back- a direct contrast to the cold metal against her fingers as she practically threw herself into the fence.

She made it.

The air hung silent for a moment as the bombing stopped in an almost stunned silence. It was short lived as a young man held his rocket launcher at her. “Don’t fucking move”

Oh he had nothing to fear, Missy was still trying to remember how to breathe, “How did you get past the barrage”

Through her panting, Missy offered a patronizing smile “A lot of running, baby”

“Hold” it was a feminine voice that spoke this time, the source being a young Asian girl in combat armor “I'm Raquel, master-at-arms for the Nellis homeland. Mother Pearl, our eldest, wishes to speak to you”

“Once I’ve caught my breath, you tell Pearl I’m all hers” Missy took the moment Raquel took to roll her eyes as an opportunity to continue “I have two companions with me. A dog and a young man. Assuming my handsome friend hasn’t been blown to pieces, may he meet this Pearl too?”

Raquel paused a moment before shrugging “Mother Pearl said she wanted to speak to the outsider. If there are two outsiders she’ll want to meet you both”

Missy nodded, turning to see if she could make out Vulpes- or at least a piece of Vulpes that may have been scattered across the desert floor. No such luck, unfortunately, as he walked out from behind one of the buildings, whistling for Rex to follow. They both met Missy at the gate.

“An impressive show of athleticism” he complimented “I can see why Caesar regards you so highly” She quirked her eyebrow at the comment,

“And where were you during my ‘impressive show of athleticism?”

“Drawing the second set of artillery fire away from you so you only had shots coming from behind you- as opposed to in front as well”

Missy withheld the desire to glare at him, she’d wanted to be able to one-up him. “Whatever, let’s not keep this Mother Pearl waiting”

“As you say. Lead on, courier”

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

The walk towards Pearl's personal home became increasingly harder as the short track went on, Missy found the adrenaline from her sprint through the bombardment fading. The injuries and aches she'd sustained during it slowly making themselves known, from the way Vulpes’ pace slowed too she had a feeling he was feeling it as well. Yet neither of them complained.

Mother Pearl was an elderly woman, weathered face and weak bodied- it wouldn't be hard to kill her and remove an important leader for the Boomers. But Missy actually found she liked the woman, she was used to men only pretending to listen to young pretty women. Older women didn't even get that. Yet this woman, her tribe was feared and wanted. She was respected and loved, she was hopeful, she was powerful.

Missy loved that, to be able to bask in the presence of a powerful woman was such a rare event. If Missy was a better woman she would have cast aside her desire for petty vengeance on everyone and everything and asked to join this woman's tribe. Alas, Missy was an awful person and couldn't make anyone suffer from the safety of Nellis.

Pearls request was simple enough. Help us and we'll help you. They were to talk to all the leaders of boomers and aid them in their tasks. They did so, collecting Loyal and Raquels tasks before talking to Jack and Argyll, however, Missy noticed an issue-

“Is your repair work any good?” she asked Vulpes as they inspected the satellite dishes in Nellis, Vulpes shrugged,

“Not anything special, I’m better at breaking things than repairing.” he frowned “Why?”

“Well without a particular skill in repair, we won’t be able to fix these without spare parts”

Vulpes huffed “Explains why they hadn’t already been fixed”

“Indeed” Missy sighed, “I think I know where to get some parts though”

“Go on”

“ HELIOS One”

“That is NCR territory”

“I am aware” she looked at him “Which is why I’m going to go alone and you’re going deal with the ant problem while I’m away”

He quirked an eyebrow at her, “I’m am the Legions most effective spy for a reason. I can accompany you-”

“You’re still recognizable” Missy tilts her head “The second time we met- outside the Tops- my companion recognized you easily. He didn’t even have that cute little propaganda poster of you to give him a hint. It’ll just take one NCR know-it-all to blow our cover”

Vulpes let out something akin to a laugh at the mention of his infamous NCR poster, “and you think you can by the NCR unrecognized?”

“Of course. They don’t know my face” she grinned “and besides I’m quite persuasive- they’ll be offering me those parts free of charge, they might even let me take one of your posters to sweeten the deal~”

The legionary nodded thoughtfully “Very well, you have a week before I come after you-”

“I’ll be fine” she huffed “but you should keep Rex with you”

“Why?”

“He has the legion insignia on him. I’m not aiming to get him put down by some trigger happy NCR. Besides he’ll be more help with the extermination job rather than the collection one. That’s one for the courier” she winked for effect making Vulpes huff,

“Very well.”

Missy was glad, to get away from his accusing stare- for just a minute at least. What sweet relief that would be.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Vulpes and Rex handled the ant problem with ease- in fact, he was a little embarrassed for the boomers considering how easy it was. It was fine though. Caesar would have them whipped into shape when they allied with the legion- or they would suffer for their weakness. He kept that comment to himself when he reported back to Raquel. 

“I’m surprised you made it” she admitted to which he almost scoffed,

“I assure you, it was nothing.”

She gave him a look “Whatever- anyway if you want to keep helping around here go see Jack. I’m sure he’ll have something for you to do”

He did as he was bid- finding Jack who was a young man with messy blonde hair, matted and just about reaching his chin. “So you’re one of the outsiders. Lived there your whole life, huh? WoW” he eyed up the legionary for a moment, “I always assumed you savages just killed each other- spoke a different language even- but I hear you sound and behave just like us”

Vulpes huffed electing to ignore the insult “ _ corvus oculum corvi non eruit _ _ ”  _

Jack looked worried for a second, it made Vulpes chuckle “I speak your tongue. Do not worry. I speak it rather well actually-” he observed the blonde carefully “I came to see if you require any assistance”

At the request for help, Jack suddenly looked bashful, “Oh, I guess there is a...personal matter you could help with”

Vulpes repressed a sigh- personal normally meant petty and tedious problems. Still, any help he offered would make it easier to cox the boomers into the legion, he smirked, might as well make this job as easy as possible- “A Personal matter?” Vulpes chuckled “A handsome man like you- I bet there is a woman involved”

The frumentarii had learned very few people were immune to flattery and flirtation generally made said people very easy to work with- from Jack's dim and flowery expression he’d guessed he was one of those types. He was correct as Jack blushed deeply, “You think I’m handsome” he smiled to himself “Wow, I wonder if she does too”

Vulpes offered a rehearsed smile “I’m sure she does- tell me what does she look like?”

“Oh, you can’t miss her! She has short red hair and she’s the most beautiful woman who ever lived!”

A redhead? Vulpes did like redheads.

“Very well. I’ll see if I can talk to her for you”

Jack was grateful for the offer, all flowers, and hearts about the idea of being with his true love- that he had never spoken to before in his life. She was residing in the nearby crimson caravan company set up, while the company was less likely to recognize who Vulpes was- he’d still have to go in disguise.

He returned to the empty bunker he and Missy had been sharing while staying at Nellis, Rex resting in it after his work with the ants earlier. At Vulpes’ entry, Rex perked up- only to slump slightly seeing it wasn’t his mistress returning.

He gave the animal a pointed look before going over to his pack and pulling out some wastelanders clothes; some dust-covered suspenders and slacks with a long jacket would do. He changed and stored his helmet and uniform carefully. Looking at Rex again, he decided it would be best to let him rest; he wouldn’t be much help on this type of mission anyway.

He made it to the said location quickly, it was late afternoon and hoped to catch the woman leaving her shift- hopefully drinking; making it easier to tempt her back into Jack’s arms. When he found the woman she was in the small bar in the compound nursing a beer bottle- her hair wasn’t really as red as he had imagined. More of a strawberry blonde. Shame.

“Excuse me, Miss” he greeted warmly, his rehearsed smile surfacing, she turned and look confused for a moment,

“Sorry, I’m off for the day” she frowned “If you need something you should talk to Blake or Alice”

“I doubt they’d be able to help with this. I’m from inside Nellis. There is a young man in there who holds...affection for you”

Her confusion turned to surprise “Nice looking blonde boy?”

Nice looking? That was promising.

He perched next to her at the bar and ordered a Sunset Sarsaparilla, “He’s a special sort of guy” he grinned “Perfect for a special sort of gal”

She grinned excitedly, gripping her beer glass a little tightly “Ugh, I just gotta meet him. Is there any way the Boomers would let me into Nellis?”

Well, that was easy.

He could have ended his job there- just tell the woman to stroll into Nellis- which would led to her being blown up and killed. However that likely wouldn’t go over well with Jack. Besides this woman was young- a ripe breeding age. When the Boomers were put into the legion she would likely produce some healthy offspring to be trained into the legions ranks.

As such, he decided to take the few extra steps-

“I can speak with Mother Pearl. See if she’ll make an exception for you” he tilts his head in mock curiosity “What’s your name?”

“Janet. What’s my handsome Boomer called?” she blushed slightly “O-oh and what’s your name? I guess I should ask that too.”

Vulpes forced a smile “He’s called Jack. As for me, I’m Vincent Fox”

Janet’s giggling stopped for a moment- “Fox? You gotta wife by any chance?”

Vulpes frowned “Why do you ask?”

“We have a girl in the med bay with that same name. She stopped by a few hours ago- seemed to know Ringo so we let her in.”

“Red hair? Brown eyes?”

“Yeah”

“What is she in the med bay for?”

Janet gave him a sympathetic look “She’s stoned out of her gourd on Med-x. Poor thing was a needle away from overdosing”

Vulpes cursed quietly and stood from his chair “Take me to her”

Janet did as she was bid- for which Vulpes was glad- he wasn’t sure he’d be able to get her away from the bar. At least Jack picked an obedient woman.

Janet looked at him as they walked “Did you not know she was here?”

“No, I thought she was out on a supply run”

Not the whole truth but not a lie either. They came to the med bay. Janet quickly explained the situation to the guard before they entered. Missy was awake on the bed, a man Vulpes didn’t recognise was perched beside her-

“Ringo- I- I’m telling you. I’m going to free- the- the wastelands. T-then I’m going to-” she shifted over the bed to puke in a pre-placed bucket. Vulpes knew her well enough to know what she was going to say before she was interrupted, _ then I’m going to burn it to the ground. _

“Easy Mis” Ringo eased petting her back gently, Vulpes felt a strange possessive surge at the profligates action.

“Missy” he called once he was near enough to her, her head lolled in his direction, she smiled dimly and went to mouth his name,

“Vulp…”

“Shushh, don’t talk” Vulpes gently hushed her before she could give away his identity, he reminded himself he had a role to play. Her husband. He almost huffed at the thought. He looked at her inner elbows- still as clean as they were last he checked her...then how-

He moved his hand under his knees to shift her into a position closer to him and further away from Ringo. Then he felt it- a constellation of tiny needle-sized holes.  _ That’s _ how she’d managed to maintain her high during their time together,  _ that’s _ why he didn’t realise. The area was hidden beneath her clothes normally, but in the loose gown she’d been put in, her secrets were laid bare to him.

Carefully he hooked his hand under her cheek and gently tilted her head to him, to his surprise she nuzzled into his palm- out of affection or out of lack of strength to hold her head up he was unsure. Ringo narrowed his eyes at the interaction,

“Who are you?”

“Her husband” Vulpes almost smirked, the man’s face flickering with visible disappointment,

“She never mentioned a husband”

“Does she have to?”

Ringo grumbled something as Missy laughed breathily “...husband…” she mumbled, the amusement in her tone palpable. The frumentarii turned to Janet and the guard,

“If we could have the room?”

Janet jolted slightly, nodding “Right, of course!” she basically elbowed the guard out the room, Ringo reluctantly following. It was a good thing the crimson caravan company lacked patients at this moment in time, or else this may have made this conversation even more complicated. Missy laughed openly after the others exit,

“They’ll be little more than ash beneath my feet” she mumbled, “all of them, burned beneath the fires of my hatred”

Vulpes looked at her pointedly “Not if you overdose and kill yourself- you fool”

She laughed harder at that “I can’t die, I’m immortal” she hummed “I was shot in the head- twice. Was buried alive- only to drag my own corpse out of my own grave” she looked at him fully “I have been beaten and raped, sold off, only to be beaten and raped some more- all those that have wronged me lie dead at my feet” she lurched at him, grabbing his collar “I am a god, Vulpes. I am a  _ God _ .”

He made a mental note of the comments she’s just made before putting his hands on hers, pulling them off his collar “You’re high, Missy. I need you to calm before you hurt yourself”

“What if I don’t ‘calm’” she mocked “Are you going to  _ spank me _ ? No, far too tame for you- more likely latch me to a cross” she hummed in amusement “Does it make you feel stupid? Knowing now despite all your misogynistic  _ bullshit _ \- all this time God was a woman.”

He glared at her “and if I were to latch you to a cross?” he asked, choosing to ignore her second comment “What would the O'Mighty  _ God _ do then?” he knew she was high, he knew he doesn’t rise to her petty words, but-

“I’d survive” she slurred “Then I’d burn you all for wronging me.”

He watched her a minute before he found himself grinning “I believe you”

“I know you do.” her expression shifted into something akin to adoration “You understand. When I burn the world beneath me- you’re welcome to rule the ashes with me” then she lulled, slipping away as she fell into a slumber. He stared a moment before taking off the long jacket he’d put on and wrapping it around her, lifting her up in his arms. As he left the medbay, Janet and Ringo were waiting-

“I’m taking her to Nellis” he explained “She’ll be safer there. I’ll speak to Pearl about your...request and come get you when it’s safe”

Janet nodded gratefully “Thank you” she looked at the unconscious woman in his arms “I hope she’s alright”

Vulpes huffed “She will be”

_ The crazy woman was immortal after all. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mentions of rape.

_ “Melissa!!”  _

_ Melissa Foxton looked up at the approach of her elder sister, despite her being 3 years older than her, anyone who did not know the pair could easily mistake her as the younger sibling due to her chubby face and childish attitude. The woman was actually 17- almost an adult.  _

_ “Emma, don’t be so loud” Melissa scolded gently, tucking a piece of hair that had escaped her red ponytail behind her ear, “you could attract any manner of creature to the camp” _

_ Their fellow tribesmen looking at Emma critically seemed to agree with that mentality, the sisterhood was a small tribe of mainly females, if they were attacked by a large group they would likely be viciously outnumbered. Emma merely rolled her eyes before continuing, her ginger hair bobbing in excitement, “Have you seen the merchants visiting the village?” she squealed childishly “the tall one with the long brown hair is so dreamy! His name is Richard- he’s letting me call him Richie” she giggled again making Melissa raise a brow slightly, _

_ “You should be careful with the strangers coming into the village, Emma.” she stood to look at her sister fully “I’d hate to see any of them take advantage of you” _

_ Emma pouted “Richie would never! I think he really likes me!” _

_ “He’s been here for a day. How on earth did you come to that conclusion?” _

_ “I just did, okay?” she huffed her annoyance at her younger sister apparent “you get cute boys staring at you all the time. Can’t you let me have one for a change?” _

_ “That wasn’t…” the redhead sighed “sorry, that wasn’t what I was trying to imply. Just take it slow, yeah?” _

_ “Obviously, I’m not stupid” she grinned “do you think he’d meet me at the lake if I asked?” _

* * *

 

Missy bolted up from her dream faster than usual- this one was too buried- too real. She groaned loudly at the ache in her limbs and head. The telltale sign she had overdone it yesterday. Blinking away the sleep from her eyes, she looked at where she’d ended up this time- to her surprise she was in the bunker back at Nellis she’d been sharing with Vulpes- Rex sleeping sounded at her feet. 

She didn’t remember making her way back to Nellis? She vaguely remembered talking to Ringo, had he brought her here? Not likely or else he would have been blasted with the artillery. Then who…

The sound of the door opening answered that. Vulpes walked in and looked at the courier pointedly “Ah, the sleeping beauty awakens, ask your dog to wait outside, please. I need to speak to you without fear of my arm being taken off” 

Rex must have been annoyed at her too because he stood from where he had been snoozing and walked out without her having to ask him to- which sucked because she’d wanted him to stay.

Vulpes came over to her and perched on the end of her bed, “I’m quite annoyed at you” he spoke calmer than she’d imaged, it made her study his face carefully before opening her mouth to reply,

“Honestly,” she spoke her head still hazy from the chems “I’m annoyed at me too”

The comment made the frumentarii sigh “You had a single task to complete and you failed. Such failure is not permitted among our ranks, do you understand?”

“I didn’t fail” she pouted, “I got the parts we needed from a trader with the company- Ringo hooked me up with a deal.”

“Was your plan with the NCR just a ploy to get me to leave you?”

“No” she answered honestly “I just stopped there on the way to stock up on food and water before I left. I didn’t think I’d find the parts needed for the repair there”

His face seemed to relax a fraction at that, but much of annoyance remained “Well I suppose that frees you from most of the punishment you had in store. There is still the matter of the state I found you in” when she didn’t reply he continued “I have something for you.”

That surprised her- unless this something was a travel-sized cross...that wouldn’t surprise her. But it wasn’t, instead, Vulpes reached into his pack and pulled out a small red container carefully placing it in Missy’s hand. She blinked in shock-

It was an addictol.

“You got this for me?” she finally asked,

“Yes, I traded with the local doctor for a radaway. He was quite pleased with the transaction.”

She frowned slightly “No-one has ever got me anything without expected something in return.”

“Of course. I expect you to serve the legion”

“And that’s it?”

“That is it.”

She’d taken addictol before- it’d helped briefly but it wasn’t really the withdrawal symptoms that kept her coming back to chems. She couldn’t quite explain it- the chems were just apart of who she was- she felt hollow without them. Still, something about the gesture made a warmth settle on her chest that she hadn’t experienced in a long time.

“Thank you” that was probably the most sincere thing to have left her mouth in the last decade, but she meant it. Vulpes blinked slightly like he was unused to being thanked.

“It is no issue. Just make good use of it”

“I will.”

He waited until she had taken the small red container and sighed contently before speaking again, “you said some things while on your high I’d like to ask about”

“Go ahead. No promise I’ll have an answer, high Missy is a confusing Missy”

“Yes. She was.” he watched her a moment “you mentioned you’d been raped previously” He spoke conversationally as if this was a normal occurrence- and it was in the Mojave. Especially in the Legion.  Missy looked at him, her hard mask falling back over her face. She shrugged,

“Most women in the Mojave have”

“I’m surprised you have. You’re stronger than most women.”

She glared at him then, as if he’d said something stupid “All types of women are raped- Strong, weak, smart, stupid, young, old. Nothing protects you from it. It’s just luck of the draw.”

“I see.”

“Why are you asking this? Your Legion rapes more women than most the Mojave combined- this surely isn’t a strange occurrence for you.”

He pauses before speaking “it’s not a practice I partake in”

“Well good for you, Vulpes. Good for you.”

“I’d just wondered if it was part of the reason you were-”

“Vulpes” she interrupted “I appreciate the addictol but I don’t want to have this conversation”

He nodded, he wouldn’t get any more information out of her by pushing- in fact he’d probably just lessen the chances of ever learning anything altogether. So, for now, the conversation was dropped. Missy sighed, the haze from the high still in her tone,

“How did I end up grouping with a group of crucifying, misogynistic, raping, homophobic-”

“The legion isn’t homophobic.”

She looked at him “Oh yeah? I’ve heard otherwise.”

“From a homosexual ex-slave no doubt. If he was mistreated it was because he was a slave- not a homosexual. Most men of legion consider it an honor to lie with a high ranking officer- we consider men the superior sex after all.”

“How come I’ve never met any Legionary soldiers who are married to other men then?”

“We believe there is nothing wrong with homosexual sex- however, we don’t agree with the marriage of two men. The point of marriage is to have children and further the species. Two men can’t do that”

Missy gave him a pointed look “I always assumed the point of marriage was loving someone and wanting to spend your life with them”

“Not in the Legion”

She shrugs “I’ve never asked if you’re married. Would have thought you would be- being the big boy of the frumentarii and all”

“I’m not married. No.”

She smirks at him before pushing herself to her feet “Yeah well.” her grin widens “me neither” they watch each other a moment- for a fraction of a second Missy thought he was going to move towards her- make the first move between them...but he just stood as well. How dull. So she stretched dramatically,

“I’m going to go fix those dishes.”

“Very well. I need to head back to the crimson caravan company and collect Jack’s new toy”

“Let’s hope you got me out of the compound by legal means, else that task is going to be hard.”

“I gave them the same second name as you and they assumed we were married. Ringo was most displeased”

She laughed “I bet the little lush was”  Vulpes looked pleased with her mocking tone around the other man's name, as such she decided to push her luck “be sure to tell him about all the  _ filthy _ things we definitely did once we got back”

He let out a huff of laughter as he went to exit the bunker “I will be sure to go into extreme detail.”

The banter made that feeling surface in her chest again, she forced it down realising she enjoyed it too much- pulling up the wall again. There was no time for such childish ideas- she had a wasteland to conquer.

  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Pearl was pleased with them for their efforts. However, she apparently wasn’t finished with the pair yet. They were to speak with Loyal- from the way, Pearl's voice shook with vague excitement it must have been about something extremely important to the clan. Good, that meant this was likely the final task before they lent their aid to the Legions cause. 

“A plane?” Missy struggled to repress her excitement at the idea- she’d never seen a  _ working _ plane before. Vulpes gave her a look before turning back to Loyal,

“And what are your plans regarding this...plane? It’s currently at the bottom of a lake”

“Aye. That’s where you two come in, you’ll swim down to the bottom of the lake where the B-29 is, attach these ballasts to each wing- get a safe distance and boom. It’ll rise to the surface.”

Vulpes frowned “That will attract a lot of attention.”

Loyal shrugged it off “My people will be in and out to collect it once it’s up. And we’re well armed enough to keep scavengers away”

The legionary nodded in understanding.  

That was all the information they needed- setting off with their explosives and masks Vulpes cast Missy a sideward glance “You’re being quiet” not that he was complaining- it was easier to think without her constant remarks but this was just odd. She pouted,

"I’m thinking”

“About?”

She looked at him and sighed deeply, “I can’t swim.”

He halted his walking and looked at her to try to assess if she was lying- a few moments of critical staring later confirmed she was not. She returned his glare and huffed, “I’m a city girl- when would I learn to swim?”

It was a fair point but it didn’t stop Vulpes mild annoyance at the fact he’d have to put two bombs on a plane at the bottom of a lake by himself and hope his little courier didn’t take it as a chance to run off. Well, he wasn’t too concerned about the last part- given the doe-eyed look she’d accidentally given him after he gave her the addictol, he’d realised she was more fond of him than she was comfortable with. He didn’t mind. It made his job easier.“You know when we need legionaries to swim we just push them into the water, The strong adapt and the weak drown.” 

Her glare intensified “You ain’t pushing me into shit, Inculta”

He shrugs “If the need arises…”

“You wouldn’t- you  _ need _ me”

“Not as much as you need us I assure you”

She’d wanted to argue with that but her head was still woozy and she didn’t want to lose the work she was putting in just to make Vulpes stupid enough to trust her- it was a slow job already.

“You’re not reallly going to push me in the water right” she pouted at him “I know Caesar will probably get a kick out me dying via not knowing how to doggy paddle but I think me being alive will benefit y’all more in the long run”

He looked at her a moment longer, “I suppose you can play lookout while I arm the bombs”

“I get to hold the trigger right?”

“No.”

“Why not? I’m great with explosions”

“You’re not holding the trigger while I am below the water arming the bombs attached to said trigger”

She smirked at him “You think I’d blow you up?”

An interesting idea. One she surprisingly hadn’t thought of. However, weighing up the pros and cons sadly meant that she saw more benefits to not killing him with explosives.

“No.” Vulpes continued “but I want to be prepared when it goes off. It’ll be loud and chances are any NCR profligates will come crawling.”

She sighed playfully “Gotta meet your NCR death count quota, huh”

He chuckled “Yes. I’d hate to fall behind my legionaries. I have an example to set”

 

* * *

 

 

Missy watched Vulpes strip from his clothing and put a layer of healing power on his arms- perhaps to help with any radiation he was about to encounter in the water. The redhead smirked slightly at the sight, openly taking in his toned arms and chest. If Vulpes was bothered by her stare he didn’t say anything, 

“I have rad-x if you want some” she offered somewhat teasingly “that healing power won’t do shit against radiation” 

“No” the answer was quick and firm “I don’t need to rely on a substance to get this done”

She smirked, moving to touch his shoulder “Okay but if you grow a third arm…”

He chuckled in mild amusement at her, smirking himself as her gaze looked him up and down again “I’ll be fine.” he shifted his eyes to meet hers “are you finished gawking or shall I stand here a little longer?”

She hummed in amusement “You can linger if you want- if I didn’t know any better I’d say you  _ like _ being leered at” 

He huffed before his serious expression reappeared “I’ve seen both Lakelurks and Centaurs near the beach- if they see me they've likely head into the water. Please kill them before they do that- they’re water creatures and I’m not.”

Missy pulled her hand back and nodded- this man was all work. “I’ll endeavor to do that. Be quick though- my gunfire will likely attract more my way” 

She  _ really _ hoped he was quick about it. She hated both Lakelurks  _ and  _ Centaurs. They were disgusting and smelled even worse than they looked. As Vulpes dove into the warm water, Missy sent Rex to guard the left while she watched the right. One lakelurk must have spotted the ripples Vulpes made with his movement because it went to step into the water to investigate- it was stopped at Missy’s bullet went through its head. The first shot had been fired; that meant others would come to investigate the noise. 

She could hear Rex wrestling with something, she cast her eyes over to him to ensure he was handling it alright, a small Lakemurk- smaller than the one she had just killed. He’d be fine. He was going to have to be because two more Lakemurks and a Centaur were coming to investigate the noise. The Centaur spotted her first, rearing its head and spitting whatever that gross shit in its mouth was at her, she dodged with ease, sidestepping around it to fire two bullets to kill the creature. 

Rex had clearly finished with his opponent because he charged past his master to grab at one of the Lakemurks, tearing and pulling at the flesh on its arm. Missy shot its friend first- then aimed the gun at the one Rex was holding. It was struggling and Rex was pulling at it making it a viciously wiggling target- Missy cursed. 

“Hold it still you damn mutt” she grunted to which Rex yanked the creature harder pulling it to the floor and taking out its throat before Missy even needed to fire again. He looked at her as smugly as a cyberdog could- okay she deserved that. She chuckled before she jolted at the sudden growl spreading across her companion's face as she suddenly realised…

_ No-one is watching the left _

Too little too late- she was grabbed by a large slimy creature and thrown to the ground with ease, her gun slipping from her grip and clattering away from her. She looked up- it was an Alpha Lakemurk…

_ Well fuck _

Rex charged him only to be battered on the nose knocking him backward, his stamina low from his wrestle with the last Lakemurk. The large creature went to slam his foot on Missy’s head, she rolled swiftly away from it, only to have to roll back again as his fist went to finish the job his foot had started. In her panic he took the chance to grab her neck with his other hand and squeeze, she clawed at his slimy hand but her small frame meant she didn’t have the strength to pull him off. 

Suddenly the Alpha’s head exploded at the impact of a bullet and flopped over her, narrowly missing falling on her body. 

Vulpes must have finished and come around to find her before he blows up the plane...while she was aware she wouldn't hear the end of this she was grateful for her life. She looked up only to swallow...it wasn’t Vulpes.

_ NCR _

“You’re damn lucky we heard your gunfire” the leader chuckled “A moment later and you would have been Lakemurk food” 

Gasping slightly the redhead forced a smile “Yes, thank you I appreciate the rescue” they had no reason to hurt her. However her legion counterpart? Oh yes, they would very much hurt him. Shifting she picked up and gun and stood to her feet, shaking slightly as she remembered how to breathe again. There was only three of them. None of them being rangers or anything obnoxiously dangerous, they could take them...they could also die. The NCR kept talking,

“What’s a pretty girl like you doing out here all by yourself? This place is dangerous to scout alone” 

“Savaging. Have to make a living somehow” the lie came quick and easy. The NCR nodded,

“Makes sense. We’re heading back to camp if you want to tag along with us? Could always find work for someone with your survivability back at base” 

“No, thank you” she smiled “I’m not very good with soldier types. I’d rather clear up here and go back in my own time” 

“You’re handling me fine” 

She resisted the desire to roll her eyes, _ugh men_. 

“I’m quite-” Missy started but was interrupted as the lake exploded behind her raining water down upon her and the NCR as the Plane dipped his nose above the water, 

“Fuck me- is that a plane?!” 

Well now, how was she meant to get rid of them? As if he heard her thoughts, Vulpes emerged from the water next to her, it was almost poetic the way he rose from the water, covering in water droplets as he smirked at the NCR. 

“Well, well, well. What have we here” he mused as the leader eyed him before snarling, 

“That’s fucking Vulpes Inculta” he pulled his gun and growled looking at Missy “So you’re some Legion bitch” 

She glared right back at him, “Best be nice or I’ll have my pet Fox here rip you to pieces” 

The man snorted “he’s in his smallclothes against three NCR troops- what could he possibly do to us?”

Vulpes smiled- the picture tight and thin, “Allow me to demonstrate” 


End file.
